


Wrench it out

by Jeageractive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Open wide for me."</p><p>That's the one thing you don't say when you're that attractive. You just don't. It's absolutely horrendous. </p><p>Crazy dentist! Hanji and Nurse!Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrench it out

**Author's Note:**

> I have the craziest dentist hands down. Hanji can't even compete.

"Open wide for me."

That's the one thing you don't say when you're that attractive. You just don't. It's absolutely horrendous. 

I do as I'm told, growing hot to the touch in a second, and there's the snap of a latex glove before some extremely uncomfortable thing is lodged between my teeth to keep space between the two rows.

I let my eyes trail after him as I only see the movements of his shoulders when he works at his table, clear glasses barely repelling any light and fogging up. Here I was, practically pinned to a cold bed (and not even in a sexy way) with my jaw cracked open painfully as some weird beauty clad in nurse garbs prepares me for my fillings. When I say nurse, you'd think lots of cleavage, really short and tight dress, some duck lips covered in gloss.

What I _mean_ by nurse is this near petite guy with the shiniest looking hair I've seen in a while, eyes that almost looked highlighted with eyeliner but on closer inspection weren't, and a really deep, eased voice that makes me want to get that drill going in my mouth so I'd forget about a small problem in my pants.

He leaned over me again, eyes focused as he stretches something with material similar to his gloves over my mouth. The sound of heels suddenly grows near.

"This one ready?" A voice from the door asks, and I can hear the tap running. There was a friendly smack to my shoulder and doctor Zoe towered over me."Hey there, baby. I missed you."

I felt like she was expecting me to respond, but then I realized all my speaking devices were immobilized and tried to smile with my eyes. Haha, yeah, you can guess how effective that was. 

She snaps the thing around my mouth."It's a six." She says.

"It's a seven." He shoots back, and she blinks at him through her glasses."It's a six."

He gives it another look."But I thought it was a seven." Then he proceeded to snapping the shit off of my mouth, repeating the process again. I simply watched him work while he was close to me, the guy paying me zero attention. 

"Alright." She takes a seat, flips her ponytail out of the way, and my stomach churns. I've had quite a few unpleasant experiences with her. The hiss of water reaches my ears, and a spray is tickling the inside of my mouth but before I can swallow the nurse is already drying it with that little pipe vacuum thing.

"Today was nothing short of a circus. Boy am I glad you're here, first one over twelve. I had to wrestle with a few." She begins conversationally as she puts on a mask, fumbling with a scary looking tool. The nurse hovers over me again, cloth in hand."Go away, Levi."

He raises an eyebrow, wipes a gel onto his gloved fingers and sticks them in my mouth. Fuck."I'm numbing it."

"Fine."

Something cool runs along the base of my gums, and I'm pretending that something as shitty as this can't be sexy. _He'll be sticking a needle in your cheek, watch_. I reminded myself.

"Alright, don't watch." She says with a grin, needle in hand. My eyes widen in horror, but she pauses to give my bottom lip a pinch."Feels funny?"

I nod slightly.

She laughs."Levi, we need a song. This is gonna get ugly. What was that Aladdin song you like?"

"I don't like it." He says, experienced in the Hanji field.

"Be that way." I'm vaguely aware of a prickle in my cheek, Dr. Zoe concentrating as a monitor beeps."I can show you the worllld."

She begins, voice cracking, and I can't help a soundless laugh.

"You laughing at my singing?" She gasps in offense."Levi, he's laughing at me."

"I would be surprised if he didn't."

"You're such a dear, Eren, I love you. Kids scream during this process, but you." She shakes her head, pauses to give the attractive nurse a look."Levi, he's _laughing_. Like?"

My shoulders quiver. She continues ripping my cheek from the inside or whatever."Don't you just love him? I do."

Levi's looking at the screen behind my head."Nope."

"Of course you do." 

He leans back to fix the thing between my teeth.

"Go away, Levi, seriously."

He ignores her.

"You're in the _way_."

He pointedly put his hands up and moves away, and she's screaming lowly.

"Levi, I was kidding come backkkk."

I shut my eyes and laugh, because _Jesus_.

"Look at that." She says in feigned wonder."His wisdom tooth's just growing, how about we pull it out before it grows, hm?"

"Not a bad idea." Nurse says and I can't tell if they're being serious right now.

"Here Levi, the wrench, just pull it out."

My eyes widen in horror, and she's giggling at me, slapping my shoulder.

"Calm down, silly. He believed me, like, god." A pause. A drill. Fuck."Hey Levi, ever wonder why bread even exists?"

"I've wondered why you exist." He says, his lack of amusement making it all the funnier. 

"I mean, all the good stuff is in between, why put bread and ruin it? Why not just eat the grilled cheese? I'm serious." A sigh."My husband and I fight about it all the time."

"You two have nothing better to do."

"I hate bread. Do you like bread, Eren?"

I nod, wincing when the drill tool grated against my gums. 

"Ever had saj bread?" Levi asks idly.

"Ma _ssage_ bread?" Hanji asks incredulously.

" _Saj_ bread."

"What's a massage bread? Know what that is, Eren?"

I nodded. It was actually pretty delicious. 

"Is it like, cooked on tandoori or something?"

"Something like that." Levi murmurs, rinsing my mouth again. 

"You weirdos. Who eats massage bread?"

"Please, doctor." Levi snorts, rolling his eyes. His really pretty eyes. Wow. _The shit, Eren._

The day continued the same way, and surprisingly, no horrid incident occurred in between. I was too used to Hanji incidents. Not too used to pretty nurses, though. 

"And you're done!" She says gleefully when the weird thing is pulled out of my mouth, Levi tossing it out. I stretch my jaw a bit, clear my throat."No pain, I hope? Take an Advil in an hour, before the numbing goes away."

I nod.

"Alright, see ya! Don't forget to ruin your teeth and get more cavities so you come back soon." I laugh at this, Levi huffs, and he pulls his mask off. No, I don't stare. Of course I don't.

"It feels like I got botox." I say idly, pulling at my bottom lip.

"Don't bite too hard, you could bleed without noticing."

"Yeah, okay." I stretch, make an awkward stretching noise.

"Want a ball?" 

I blink, and he tosses those small hard bouncy balls in a hand."Don't treat me like a kid."

"You _are_ one." He responds, throwing it at me and I catch before it hits me in the face. 

"Well I'm an older kid. I deserve something more mature, right?" I say, not sure where I got the courage to get that passed my fucking (nonexistent) judgment.

"Like what? A tooth brush?" His sarcasm is almost physically painful, and I watch as he takes off his white coat."Hurry up, kid, I don't have all day."

"Like your number?" My eyes flick around, settle back on him squeezing sanitizer in his palm. I give him a crinkly eyed grin when his eyes flick towards me.

A corner of his lips tugs back in a lopsided smile that just has to be a sign of approval, and I internally scream at the small dimple marring his cheek."No." He says casually.

My shoulders slump."I just endured an hour an half of Dr. Zoe's bullshit. I deserve something nice."

"I gave you a ball."

"But I want your numberrr."

He shakes his head in exasperation."I don't do kids, kid."

"Well try me." Did they give me morphine? Damn.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"The fact that I did tells you just how bad I want--" Fuck."I'm glad my mother isn't in here."

"She'd whip your ass, eh?" He muses, and we'd reached a somewhat secluded corner at this point, where a computer was pushed in. He goes on and taps away.

I slump and whine more.

"You know what, come here." He doesn't look away from his computer, but beckons me towards him with a hand."Would a kiss satisfy you?"

I wanted to say _fuck yes, for real_? But instead,"What kind? A steamy make out session, or...?" comes out. 

Levi fixes me with a gaze, lips betraying his amusment. Something in me dies a little the more he holds it. He turns around and leans forward."Your call."

"Huh?"

"Kiss me."

 _Don't do the fangirl scream, don't do the fangirl scream._ Naturally, I overheat and take his offer, and the meanie gives me his cheek instead in the last second. Sure, I kiss his baby ass smooth cheek, but I bite it, too. _And a fuck you to you as well._

"You little shit." He glares at me, I rightfully steal my proper kiss to his pretty lips and run away. 

Mom waited for me downstairs."Someone looks happy to have his teeth drilled."

"You have no idea." I drawl with a grin.


End file.
